David's Star
by Antoniia-Emma-Nobody
Summary: Take A Trip Back In History. Right Back To Nazi Germany. Bella Swan Is A Jewish Girl Who Grew Up In Germany. She Is Sent To A Concentration Camp When She Is 17, Where She Meets A Familiar Face. This Is Her Life...... All Human.
1. Prolouge

Prologue – The Times Before Hitler

Life Ain't Fair.

An old saying that I'm sure everyone's heard.

And I know that it means more for some than it does for others.

For me, It means a lot.

I'm Bella, I'm Jewish and lucky unlucky for me, I was born in 1925. Slap bang in the middle of the German "Golden Years." It was a good time for Germany. True, I was young. So I couldn't remember much. But my mother tells me things were great for us Germans. Thanks to Gustav Stresemann, hyper inflation was no more and we were out of our economic crisis. We were on good terms with the surrounding countries. And art and architecture was blooming. Everything was great.

The first memory I really had was my father, Charlie, talking about how tight money would be. I didn't really understand why then, but looking back now, I can see it was the Wall Street crash in Germany that caused my fathers dismay. My friends parents were mostly unemployed after that. My family owned a book shop, and even though business was tight, we made it through. My father was an educated man, and would often tutor me when I was young. So I could read fluently by the time I was six.

Another memory which holds me, is one day in 1933 when I was reading the paper. I was seven at this time. But in front of me it stated _6,100,000_ _unemployed across Germany._ I remember asking my father what it meant. He told me not to worry until I was older. He would often tell me this. When he was complaining about the government not being able to keep a chancellor for more than 3 minutes, he told me to go read an not worry about such things. Of course I know what he meant now, but honestly, knowing what was in our cards for the future, I would have been glad for a million Chancellors to come in and out of our government.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 18. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

_Communism with its method of madness is making a powerful and insidious attack upon our dismayed and shattered nation. _The radio blared out to our small cramped living room. I sat quietly on the floor reading a book I had gotten for my eighth birthday. My father was sitting next to a small open fire on a large chair, leaning forward towards the radio, listening intently. My mother was in the kitchen, cooking us a meal.

"Switch that off. I don't want to listen to that drivel." My mother, Renee, called from the kitchen. She disapproved of Adolph Hitler completely. I shifted uncomfortably, I despised my family debates. They always turn into an argument.

"I just want to hear his latest speech. I'm not exactly fond of his views either." Charlie called back, turning the knob that switched of the radio. "You should hear his latest theory. Jew's and Communists are the cause of Germanys downfall! The mans a nutcase."

I put down my book. Not being able to concentrate on the words that covered the page. "Then why father do you listen to him." I asked, tilting my head to the side and pulling a smug expression. He paused for a moment, raising his eye brows at me. I wasn't meant to get involved in things that were "above my head."

"Well Bella, It helps to keep an eye on the enemy." He said, nodding his head, obviously trying to confirm the point to himself. I kept quiet after that, I didn't want my father to get angry.

I ate quickly, my meal of sausage and mash. I was anxious to finish so I could go see my best friend. "Mumma. I've Finished, Can I go out and play now?" I asked, jumping up and putting my dishes into the wash basin.

"Yes, but not too late, and stay close by. Ja?" She called as I pulled on my coat and boots. I told her I would and rushed out into the street and to the house next door. I knocked three times and waited for an answer.

Very quickly, the door opened and Elizabeth Masen greeted me with a warm smile. "Good evening Bella. Looking for Edward?" I nodded. "I'll just get him for you." She said, before turning round and shutting the door. Probably to prevent heat from escaping. Money was still short. I took a few steps back, trying to see if I could look up to his window. His light was on, so I didn't think he would be long. Nervously, I smoothed my light red dress, and started playing with my brown hair.

A few seconds later, Edward emerged. His copper hair messy as always, and his green eyes glinting brightly. "Bella!" He grinned, running over to me and giving me a hug before grabbing my hand. This was normal behaviour for us. It thrilled me every time he did even so. It took me a while to work out that one as well.

Life was simple back then. We were young, and we could do pretty much anything we liked. Every night we would play at the park with our friends. Just doing things that kids do.

***

"Catch Bella!" Edward shouted, throwing a ball at me. I screamed trying to cover my face. I wasn't fast enough and the ball hit me full on in the nose.

"Owch." I cried, clutching my face. Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

"I told you to catch it Bella." He laughed, gently kissing the tip of my nose. I glared at him, although he knew I didn't mean it. After all, he had known me basically the whole nine years I had been alive. So it just made him laugh more. I tried to ignore him and went back to clutching my nose.

Edward gave me an apologetic look, hanging his head. I sighed before grabbing his hand and smiling at him. We could never have a serious fight. We were always too good friends to be angry with each other for more than a few seconds. "Love you Edward." I smiled, a normal thing to say to each other.

"Love you too Bell's" He grinned back. We were happy, for a few seconds, before a new voice joined the conversation.

"Don't touch her! She's a Jew" A boy said not too far from us. Edward turned to face him, gripping my hand more fiercely.

"So what if she is? She's still my best friend so shut up!" Edward said through gritted teeth. The boy shifted his feet uncomfortably, ducking his head slightly.

"My daddy said, that Jews will steal all your money and they're evil. They want Germany to rot. They're as bad as communists." He said, getting stronger as he went through his speech. I looked from Edward to the boy. They're expressions couldn't have been more different.

Edwards face held outrage and anger, while the other boy's was a vision of defiance. "Take that back!" He exclaimed. "Bella isn't anything like that! She's sweet and nice. And she's my best friend." His eye brows furrowed together and the side of his lips went down as he waited for the boy to respond.

"No! I shan't. My daddy wouldn't EVER lie to me." He said, smiling smugly.

That must have pushed Edward over the edge because the next thing I knew he was on top of the boy punching him in the face. A crowd gathered and began to shout "fight, fight, fight." This caught the attention of one of the teachers and they hurried over and pulled Edward off the boy.

As soon as Edward was stood up, he pushed me behind him so I was obscured from view.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Hangar barked, spit flying from her mouth.

"Edward and that Jew started it miss. It's all their fault." He quickly shouted, smiling sweetly up at the greying lady. The crowd was more than happy to agree.

"You two, come with me." She screeched, marching away. I ducked my head to avoid the smug stares of my class mates. Edward shot me a sympathetic glance and grabbed my hand. I looked up to him, his head was held high and he had a confident smile on his face. I envied Edward's non caring ways sometime.

The teacher marched into a classroom, where Miss Hangar pulled out an offensive looking cane. Edward quickly jumped forward, and started to talk very quickly.

"Bella had nothing to do with it. The boy started on her and I over reacted. There is no need to hit her, really. If you should hit anyone it should be him!" When he finally stopped Miss Hangars face was an unhealthy red.

"LIES." She screeched, her voice practically reaching an ultra sonic level. Edward looked as if he was about to say something, so I quickly stood on his foot. Arguing would not help matters right now.  
"That's and extra too slaps with a cane for both of you." She said, her voice quieting slightly.

That caning did hurt and all the way home, Edward moaned about how I didn't deserve to be beaten. It wasn't my fault. I did nothing.

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, but I couldn't help but feel a certain sense of foreboding in the pit of my stomach.

"What's up Bella?" He asked, his face full of concern. "You're not talking much today." I simply shrugged, I couldn't tell him my fears. Or he would think I was crazy.

You see. I had a horrible feeling about Adolph Hitler. And Edward worshiped him. I knew this was only because his dad was a great believer in his policies. So I was I meant to tell him that I thought Hitler was an ego tripping dictator. (He had become fuhrer earlier that year.) And if I told him I didn't like the way things were going, I just knew we would get into a fight. And I wasn't sure it would be as easily resolved as our usual fights.

***

The next five years were worse. I was discriminated beyond belief, my parent's shop was regularly boycotted, and I had no friends. Except Edward, who stuck with me through everything. The only thing we ever disagreed on was his regular attendance to the Hitler youth. I wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't for the fact I couldn't join. Jewish children were not allowed to join anything to do with Hitler. In fact to add insult to injury, a year ago I was kicked out of school. For no fault of my own. I answered back in class when a teacher said that all Jewish women were, was prostitutes out to get your money. Of course I had something to say about that, my mother wasn't a prostitute!

So a week later we received a telegram saying _"Your daughter has been constantly disruptive in class and is no longer welcome to participate."_ My parents were outraged. They knew that I wasn't ever a bother, I was too shy to answer back unless it was something I knew was wrong. But what could they do? Jewish family's had no rights any more.

Edward was the most upset about my expulsion. "Who will I walk to school with? And hang out with. And I'm gonna miss you" He moaned. The funny thing is, of late, I'd been feeling different around Edward. When ever he grabbed my hand, and old gesture we had been doing for years, my heart would beat erratically. When I would fall and scrape my knee and he kissed it better, my head would go fuzzy. I asked my Renee why this was, and she just smiled smugly, ruffling my hair.

So yes. Being born in the 1920's was lucky unlucky. Lucky because I got to meet Edward, and my childhood was good. But unlucky because of how I was treated, and little did I know. Things were about to get a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 2

"Bella darling. Hurry up." Renee called from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed and climbed up from the windowsill I was perched on. I had a party today. My birthday party. I never really enjoyed birthdays and to make matters worse the Cullens had offered to host a party for my 14th year alive. Of course my parents had accepted, with business becoming so scarce and money being as tight as it was, what else could they do?

"Bella!" She called up again, interrupting my thoughts.

"Give me five minutes." I replied before walking over to my mirror. It was full length so I could inspect my outfit fully. My hair was pulled back into a half elegant bun, with a few brown strands left to frame my face. My average chocolate brown eyes stared back at me, looking mildly worried. I felt ridicules. A deep blue dress covered my body, which stopped just above my knees. And the shoes my mother had forced me into, were plain black with a small heal. I am a naturally clumsy person, so I knew this was a dreadful idea. Renee however thought differently.

"You look adorable!" She screeched, as I ungracefully descended the stairs. Me and my father flinched, due to the volume my mother was reaching.

"Those shoes did do you some good. I told you they would. Might even get you a man tonight. Its about time you started looking…"

I zoned out after that, my mother would often ramble on about how I needed a man. The thing was, I knew now the only man I wanted, I couldn't have. Edward. I had long since realised my feelings for him. But unfortunately, Hitler had long since released a new (well, now old) law.

_Jewish and pure German men or woman cannot be bonded in holy matrimony. _

That one broke my heart. By this time, Jews had literally no rights. We were treated like animals. Germany had certainly shown its hatred towards us. And to make matters worse, people were disappearing. Ma and Pa told me not to worry, but by their expressions I could tell they were just as concerned as I.

"Well, are you ready Bella?" Charlie asked, dragging me from my various concerns and worries.

"Ja." I replied simply, quickly picking up my plain button up coat. My mother nodded, approving how I looked, and led me out of our home and to our neighbours.

***

"Bella, Renee, Charlie! So nice to see you." The 100th person exclaimed, hugging us all. _No need to sound so shocked. This is my party._ I thought to myself moodily. Everyone who had greeted us sounded like they were surprised to see us. I could think of no logical reason why this would be.

After my hug, I went back to scanning the room for Edward. Still no sign of him. I sighed dramatically, accidentally attracting the attention catching the attention of my mother. She automatically guessed the cause of my woe

"Edward wont be here for a while Bella. He is attending Hitler youth." She reminded me, sounding slightly sour. Ah, yes, of course. It was Wednesday and every Wednesday Edward would go off to have fun there, leaving me behind. Even though I knew he had to go, I could not help but feel let down. However much I hated it, it was still my birthday. He should be here.

I resisted the childish urge to stamp my foot in frustration, and instead went to find myself a drink.

Glumly, I poured myself a cut of non-alcoholic punch. But I was interrupted by a velvet voice whispering in my ear. "Happy birthday."

I jumped badly, accidentally pouring half the cup down my front.

"Edward!" I gasped, half annoyed because he made me pour the drink on myself, half jubilant because he was finally here.

"Got let off early. Well, I sneaked out. But it is your special day." He smiled, grabbing a cloth and dabbing my front.

His touch was so gentle it may have been a butterfly landing. But it still made my heart thump against my chest more quickly than I thought possible. My head started to spin, and acting on reaction I grabbed the first thing my hand came into contact with to steady myself. Which just happened to be Edwards neck.

More strangely than that he didn't look amused like he normally would have done, his eyes were focused on something. Now most people would remain ignorant to what was going on here, but I'm not stupid. His head slowly inclined towards mine, and as much as I would have loved to continue, I was suddenly very aware that we were in a room full of people.

"Edward." I hissed, regretfully pulling away. "Mine and your parents are here. Maybe not the most appropriate of places." I blushed slightly, and studied his features.

For a few moments, you could see the sadness of being rejected. But this was quickly followed by pure determination.

"Come with me." He whispered in my ear, quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me through into his kitchen. It took me a second to realise he only took me there to lead me out into the back garden. I gave him a confused look, but he carried on walking.

"Erm, Edward. The grass is wet, and I have heals on." I sighed, hesitantly poking the grass with the toe of my shoe. He rolled his eyes at me, but scooped me into his arms. I gulped nervously, clutching his neck with an iron clasp. "You don't have to carry me. I'm a bit heavier than the usual backpack." **( a/n. Hehe sorry. Couldn't resist a twilight quote)** He merely chuckled at me pulling my more tightly in. I did wonder where we were going though, he was walking away from his back gate and towards the fence at the end of the garden.

"Okay I need you too climb over this." He instructed, setting me down and holding out a hand to help me. I rolled my eyes at him, did he think I was some kind of pampered up princess. I didn't like people trying to help me like this anyway, so I decided to show him I was made of harder stuff.

Hitching up my skirt slightly, I swung a leg over the wooden barrier. I smiled smugly and threw my other leg over as well. As I did so Edward began to talk hurriedly.

"Erm, Bella? Be careful, there's a…" But I didn't catch the rest, because the next thing I knew, after setting my feet down on the non existent ground, I was rolling down a hill.

I screamed comically, until I hit the solid ground again. I quickly sat up, folding my arms angry, and waited for Edward to join me. Which he did, rather more gracefully than me. He walked down the readily created wooden steps which I had only just noticed.

"I did try to warn you." He stated, holding out a hand to help me up. Grudgingly I took it, quickly standing up and inspecting my dress in the moonlight. I was covered in mud.

"Argh. Edward. I'm FILTHY." I was exasperated; I continued to stare at him angrily.

"Sorry. But you can't blame me. You're too hasty for your own good." He huffed, sticking out his bottom lip. I rolled my eyes, and smiled in spite of myself. It was impossible to stay angry and Edward.

"Fine. Okay. I forgive you. But is this all you brought me here for?" I moaned, indicating my ruined dress. "To get me all dirty?"

He sighed loudly, taking a step towards me. "No, I brought you here for this…" He took my shoulders and turned me round, to face a new sight. A lake. A beautiful lake, with the moonlight glinting off the surface of it. I felt my mouth involuntarily drop open. It was beautiful.

I turned to Edward, and if anything could outshine the scenery, of course it would be him. I felt my heart melt again, his beauty was unmatchable. He was like my own personal version of a Greek god. All for me and only me.

He sensed my eyes boring into the back of his head, and turned round, to face me. His lips stretched up into a wide smile. And his eye's yet again locked onto mine. Yet again my heart started to beat. Overly fast.

Slowly, painfully slowly, he moved forward. Edging closer towards me. His lips puckered. I subconsciously mirrored the action. Closing my eyes and leaning forward. We were so close I could feel his breath tickling me. Just a millimetre closer and our lips would touch…

"BELLA!" My mother screech echoed around the area. I opened my eyes, startled, and quickly jumped away from Edward. Slowly I realised how close I had been to kissing the one person I had ever loved. I was, excuse my language, very pissed.

Edward's face held a similar façade of annoyance.

"Bella?!" My mother screeched again. I sighed, throwing my head back in pure annoyance.

"Mum, I'm down here! Give me a second, and I'll be right up." I called back, slowly walking over to the steps that led back to Edwards garden. As I began to climb the steps, Edward grabbed my wrist. Pulling me back.

He was quiet for a moment. And through his face I could see he was fighting some kind of conflict within. "Bella… I. Erm… I'll see you tomorrow. Yes?" He sighed, realising me and walking back to the lake.

"Of course. Well. Bye Edward." I sighed, the frustration leaking out in my voice. Before I slowly ascended the slope back up to my mother.


	4. Chapter 3

I never did see him again. Not properly anyway. For that morning we received an urgent telegram.

_Swan Family,_

_Report to the bah Hoff at 11am for re-housing._

_By order of Adolph Hitler._

I cried when I saw it. I didn't want to leave. But I didn't have a choice. So I quickly packed a few things, dresses mostly. I didn't bother with my old school uniform; I wouldn't wear it again would I? Father also instructed me to bring some of my books and anything valuable. We might need to sell it at a later date. I didn't have much worth selling though, just a couple of silver items and a gold locket with a picture of me and Edward inside.

I squeezed that locket for comfort. Edward. I had to see him. So without a word to either Renee or Charlie, I flew down the stairs and out of the front door.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD" I shouted, hammering on the front door. It was quickly opened by a sullen faced Mrs Masen. I blushed, realising it was early and I had probably woken them up. I opened my mouth to talk, but she interrupted me. Her voice hard and uncaring.

"Edward is ill. He can't come out today." I was shocked; normally she would let me see him. But I'm a stubborn person so I tried again.

"Well, I need to see him. Its urgent." I tried my best to look pathetic, so she would feel bad. But her face was as stony as it was before.

"He's ill. Now leave." She said simply. Slamming the door in my face. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wasn't going to see him again. I sobbed for a few seconds more, before turning round and walking back to my own home.

Just as I reached my front door a new plan formed in my head. There was an apple tree in out back garden that reached over to just outside Edwards's window. I had promised him that I would never climb it, I'm a clumsy person and would more likely fall out of it that reach the top, but this was special circumstances. So before I knew It my feet were carrying me through the house and out to the garden. The tree itself was a lot bigger than I remembered it. And there were no low down branches to hoist myself up on. That was never a problem for him, but I'm smaller and I can't lift my own weight so I knew I needed some sort of help.

I turned on my heel, and ran back into the kitchen. Skidding to a stop when I noticed my old high chair in the corner. That would be perfect. So I picked it up and carried it out into the back garden, placing it strategically under the lowest branch.

It took me several attempts to actually hoist myself up onto the chair, and when I managed to get up onto it and standing up as well, it wobbled a lot.

But this was no time for worrying about silly little things like that. I have to get to that window. So I took a chance and launched myself at the closest branch. Grabbing onto it with all my might and pulling myself up onto it.

I've never really been afraid of heights, but when you've climbed two floors up a tree, and aren't good at balancing. Well it's a worry. So I held onto each branch as if my life depended on it, and to be honest it probably did.

When I did finally get to Edwards window the curtains were shut. I sighed in frustration, this was just going to make it more difficult to attract Edwards attention without his mother hearing.

"Edward?" I said cautiously, whilst tapping his window lightly. Nothing. I groaned before trying again, slightly louder. "Edward!" This time he replied. His curtains flew open and his slightly startled face met my sight. I sighed in relief.

"Edward. I'm being moved! Open the window!" I shouted, franticly waving my arms. He tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed together. It took me less than a second to realise that he couldn't hear me through the window. So I tried again, this time instead of speaking just simply waving my arms around and mouthing the words with as much expression as I could.

"IM – MO-VING-HOUSE!" Yet again his eyes furrowed together. I groaned in exasperation. This could not be happening. I then got a stroke of inspiration, which to be honest was kind of ridicules that I didn't think of it before, but maybe I should get him to open his window?

I indicated for him to do so, but before he had chance, his mother entered the room. And as soon as she saw me her face turned to rage. "WHAT IS SHE DOING OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW? I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HER AGAIN!" I heard his mother squawk. The curtains shut and she kept shouting. What had happened to make her hate me over night? I just couldn't see it.

"Bella? Bella!" My mother shouted from the back door. "Hurry up. We have to be there in an hour!" I groaned, and started my decent down the tree. I didn't bother hanging onto the braches like earlier. As far as I could see there was no point to life.

"Bella. Wipe your face and get your things. We're leaving." She said, before turning and walking back into the house. I wiped my cheeks and realised I was crying. As soon as I felt the water on my hand I broke down. Loud sobs echoed from my chest and the cries rasped against my throat.

"Bella! Come on!" I jumped at the sound of my mothers voice. Quickly I composed myself, wiping the few remaining tears from my eyes.

"I'm on my way." It surprised me how rough my voice was. But I ignored it and ran to my room. My case sat on my bed, I didn't take long. I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to. I didn't think I could take it. I did however grab an old photo album, mostly me and Edward. As most of my photo's were.

"Bella! Come On!" Renee called again. I wiped my eyes, again, before taking one last look at my room and running out of the house.

***

"Telegram Mrs. Yes go to that train. Leave your baggage here and any valuables." A man in a brown suit barked at us. I quickly dropped my case and tucked my locket into my dress. Hoping nobody would notice it. I knew from my own common sense that we would not be getting anything we gave them back.

"No! I will not give that to you. It's my wedding ring!" I turned to see my mother arguing with a tall man who was holding an offensive looking gun.

"Mum." I hissed "Just leave it." I tugged on her sleeve, at the same moment the man pulled out a revolver and jabbed it into my mothers chest.

"Still want to keep it. Huh?" My body stiffened as he pulled back the safety catch.

"Mum. Just give it to him. Please?" I pleaded, tugging on her arm. She quickly nodded and passed him the ring. The man gave her a smug look and tossed it into a cardboard box. Along with about a hundred others. It felt so disrespectful.

"Come on honey. The trains just down here. We need to get a nice seat." Renee whispered in my ear, whilst giving the man evil stares. I nodded, hesitantly walking towards the nearest platform. But when the three of us did arrive we all stopped in our tracks.

"It's a cattle train!" Charlie exclaimed in outrage. And indeed it was, no seats just room for us to stand up. And that's exactly what people were doing, around 50 people in one little carriage.

"Move along. Come on. In there now!" Another brown suited man barked at us, pushing my mother forward. We reluctantly walked forward, squeezing in amongst the other bodies. The air stunk and I could feel other peoples sweat through my clothes.

Everyone was silent, all staring at their feet. I felt strangely awkward, there was some kind of emotion in the air that I couldn't quite describe. It made me feel slightly ill.

The quiet hush, however was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"IM NOT GOING IN THERE! THIS IS NEW. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT… THAT… THING!" Everyone looked over to the source of the commotion. A tall blonde girl was arguing with the brown suit man, who would have obviously normally physically moved her, if it wasn't for the large muscular man who was standing by her side.

"Rosalie. Sweetheart. Just go." The big man muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I took them both in properly. They both looked around 18, give or take a few years. The girl was beautiful, beyond beautiful, her skin was almost as pale as mine and her hair glowed in the sun. Her movements were extraordinarily graceful, and there was something about her that seamed to scream that she had a fiery personality.

The man couldn't have been more different. He was brawny, with muscles that showed even through his thick jumper. His hair was brown and curly, and he had dimples. There was something else about him, although his appearance was intimidating, from the way he was standing you could tell he was a great softy when you got to know him.

"Emmet! I don't want to get on that train. It's disgusting. All dirty and stuff." She hissed, indicating us. I felt more dirty than I did before, I shifted uncomfortably and started to move towards the train door to escape.

"Bella. Don't you dare." My mother whispered, pulling me back. I shot her a disgusted look but stood back into ranks. Too nervous to rebel too far.

I watched on as the three argued some more, until eventually the girl, Rosalie, gave in and entered the train.

As soon as she joined us the doors were shut and we were left with only a few windows to give us light. Even thought I'm not generally a claustrophobic, I felt sick. There was no room to move, and the air was hot and sweaty.

The couple from the argument were right next to us, muttering darkly under her breath. I leaned against the edge of the train, turning my head so I could look out of my window. I carefully took in my last view of my hometown, Mainz, biting my lip to hold back tears. I was going to leave everything behind. My home, my family, my friends. Those thoughts brought tears to my eyes, and another time that day I began to sob. The train began to move and I looked around. I was no longer the only one crying. Several people, my mother included, had tears rolling down their cheeks. I noticed that the girl next to me was also no longer muttering under her breath. Everyone was sharing the last minute of regret and loss, before we arrived at wherever we were being taken.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm not entirely sure how long we were stood still for, just waiting for the train to slow down. Or just to do something new. But it must have been a while. The stench was always present; sometimes it was worse than others. Although I'm not sure if it was worse because I was purposely smelling it. The girl beside me quietened down after a while, to the point of silence. It was almost eerie. No one dared to break the prolonged hush, but I mostly did just try to ignore it.

For around four or five hours, we travelled, the scenery hardly changed. I did however recognised a few sights from some geography books, that indicated we had left Germany and were now in Poland.

"Mama. My legs hurt and I'm hungry." A small girl moaned from behind me. She was the first person to talk in a long time, so everyone turned to see where the noise was coming from.

"Mama? Wake up Mama." The girl cried, shaking her mother vigorously. The girl beside me took a sharp intake of breath as the whole carriage realised what the little girl didn't.

"Mamma! What is wrong? She won't wake up. Someone help her!" She half screamed, half moaned from the realisation. An adult near by her quickly moved the girl away and covered up the body with her jacket. I turned to face Renee, trying to seek some sort of comfort. But something was terribly wrong.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, everyone turned to me, but I didn't care. My whole attention was focused on Renee. Her face was pale and her forehead was covered with a layer of sweat. She was half slumped against the wall of the carriage.

"Sweetie. It's fine. I'm fine." She tried to reassure me, her voice weak. I buried my head in her chest.

"Please mum stay with me." I begged, holding her close. "You're fine. Come on. You're completely healthy. You can't do this to me!" I cried, gently shaking her. Trying to shake her back to reality.

"Darling. I'm not all that healthy. You've know I had M.E when I was a young girl. It won't just go like that." Her voice grew weaker by the second. Tears were running from my eyes freely. I felt Charlie kneel down next to me, he was also crying silently.

"Renee? Sweetheart? You're going to be fine. Please. You have to be fine." He moaned, gripping her hand tightly. The whole room had their eyes on us, sympathy rolling off of them.

"I'm sorry. I love you both so much. I love you both…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed.

"Mom? No! NO!" I shook her shoulders, tears falling down hard. I felt hands grabbing my round the waist, but I was too distraught to care who's. I just turned round and laid my head onto whoever is was. They felt too big to be Charlie but I didn't pause to think about whom. Because the next thing I knew the train came to a sudden halt. Causing everybody to jerk violently side wards.

The doors opened and we were all blinded by the light. "Everybody out now!" A man's voice commanded, walking inside and pushing us all towards the exit. I didn't want to leave my mum, so I refused to move.

"Bella. Come on." Charlie uttered, trying to grab my hand and pull me with him.

"NO! I won't leave her, I CANT!" I shouted, causing several people around me to jump.

"Come on. Or I'm going to have to carry you. Those officers don't look too patient." A new deeper voice muttered, I looked up to see the big man from earlier. Feeling too tired to disobey I let them take me. Quickly casting a look back to my poor dead mother before being carried through the wired gates.

***

"You two. That house there. Now go." Another man with a gun commanded, pointing us towards a rundown looking building with two floors. Charlie ducked his head and dragged me towards our new home. As soon as we entered it, it was clear we were not alone in living here.

"Alice! Stop jumping on that chair!" Was the first thing I heard as we entered the front room. It was a chaotic scene, A girl who was my age was jumping up and down on a cheep looking chair, whilst a boy was trying to coax her down.

Two adults sat side by side on another cheap looking chair both reading the same newspaper.

"No Jasper. I want to see where we're sleeping." She continued to jump up and down. Myself and Charlie stood in the doorway, both too much in shock to say anything. After a few more bounces, the small pixie like girl looked up.

"Oooh! Mum. Mum! We've got company!" She sung, her voice was amazingly harmonic. The rest of the room looked up and gave us a warm smile. I blushed and ducked my head, I really hate being the centre of attention.

"Hello. Welcome to our new home. I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is My wife Esme and our daughter Alice. At this is her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock." A soft, and very welcoming voice said. I looked up to watch this introduction and took in the people so I wouldn't accidentally forget their names.

The adult man was blonde, taller than Charlie and skinny. He wore a suit and had a very kind look to him.

The woman was smaller, with light chestnut hair and a round face. She smiled warmly at me, a gesture that would have normally made me feel uncomfortable, but this time made me smile back.

The girl who was my age had short hair, which was messy but somehow stylish at the same time. She had a dark green dress on, with a ribbon round the middle. She had a very playful feel to her.

The final of the group, the boy, had a hard look to him. Very disciplinary. He was tall and blonde, and was relatively attractive. But still, he wasn't a patch on my Edward.

I looked to Charlie for help, but he looked just a shocked as I felt. I looked back over to the other family. They all looked slightly amused at our surprised looks. The girl called Alice did however walk over and try to start a conversation.

"What's your name?" She smiled encouragingly, her eyes flickering from me to Charlie. I hesitated, trying to force the words to come. But I realised that I couldn't talk. I glanced up at Charlie, hoping he would answer for me. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but did eventually mutter something quietly. "I'm Charlie, this is my daughter Bella. My wife…." He trailed of at the end, obviously forgetting that Renee wasn't there to introduce. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, and blinked vigorously to hold back the tears.

"Oh. Hi." She waved before continuing. "Do you know how long we'll be here? I mean we've already been here for two weeks! And an officer told us two more families will be moving in today. Do you know who the other one is?" She gabbled, trying to fill the awkward silence. Me and Charlie both shook our heads, feeling to upset to properly involve ourselves in the conversation. To be honest I was still in major shock, I didn't want to believe that she was gone. I was just waiting for her to walk through the door, complaining about something…

I was interrupted by the door swinging open. My head flew over to see if it really was Renee brought back by my wishes and hopes. My eyes were met by a worse sight.

"This place is just as bad as that train!" The girl from the train complained, walking into the room with swaggering hips. The man that carried me from the train was close behind her. Alice ran past me to great them.

"Hi! I'm Alice! What's your name?" She seamed very over excited, and from the looks her family were giving her I could tell this would be normal.

"Rosalie, Emmet." She quickly pointed to herself then Emmet before continuing. "Now where will we be sleeping?" She seamed horribly arrogant, something that I really hated in a person.

"There is a couple of rooms upstairs. Pick whatever one you want." Carlisle called from behind the paper, Rosalie smiled and quickly walked up the stairs. Emmet gave us an apologetic smile, but followed after her quickly.

**A/N A bit short. But I'm tired and I wanted to get it out quickly. Plus I couldn't think of anything else to be said.**

**Just to let you know, I love reviews and they really do help me to keep inspired so thanks to everyone who have been reviewing this. **

**My friend actually asked why I'm writing about Jewish people and Nazi's. And in case anyone else is wondering… I find it very interesting. I don't support the Nazi views. So don't think that's why I'm writing it! I also find it easier to write about something I know. I took GCSE History, and this is a big part of my syllabus. And we watched a film called Shindlers List (Spelling?) Which I would most defiantly recommend, and it kind of sparked of my interest.**

**Anyway, I'll stop boring you with my ramblings. I'll try to update Asap, but my exams are coming up so I need to get revising. So apologies If I don't.**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 5

The nights were the hardest. The adults took the bedrooms and us kids had the downstairs living room. Jasper and Alice on one chair, and me on another. But despite the cramped conditions, I had never felt so alone. I would lie quietly on my makeshift bed every night, just crying. I know Alice and Jasper could hear me, but they never said anything. I think they knew I just wanted to be left alone. And to make maters worse, whenever I did sink into the dark abyss, I would be plagued by nightmares. My mothers face mostly, and Edward weaved his way in and out of them. His eyes almost smirking at me. That face was the one which caused me to wake up with a cold sweat. His face held no kindness in those dreams; I never wanted to stay watching him for longer than necessary.

"Bella, honey, I'm off to work at the factory." Charlie called into the living room. It was just before sunrise, the normal time for the men to leave.

"Bye dad!" Alice called, pulling the cover back over her head. I sighed, it was easy for _her_ to sleep. But once I was awake, I was awake until sunset. Normally I would just lay still, staring into space and thinking about nothing. But today I felt strangely alive. Something that I hadn't felt since we had left Mainz. So quietly I stood up, quickly pulling on my boots and my coat. I looked down and wrinkled my nose. My clothes were discussing, as we had to leave our baggage at the station we no longer had a change of clothes. So as horrible as it sounds, we were left in the clothes we came in.

I didn't bother to tell either Jasper or Alice where I was going. They normally didn't wake until noon anyway. I would be back far before then.

As soon as I opened the door, a crisp autumn wind met me. I sniffed; the air was full of the smell of smoke. Probably blown over by the near by factories. Everything was a hazy dull grey and there was a low hubbub coming from each of the houses. A few children, scattered along the streets, were playing. Which I thought was unusual for the early hour.

A sudden scream pierced through the area, several people ran their houses to inspect the cause of the noise. A young child ran from round the corner, screaming as she went.

"Mama! Come. Quick! Julian.. He's…" The child didn't finish his sentence, as he fell to his knee's gasping for breath. His mother quickly ran forward, she looked surprisingly young to have a child of that age (around 5) but I wasn't focusing on her.

"What is it Joe? What happened to him." She shouted firmly, causing more people to move from their houses and into the streets. But I wasn't focusing on them either. I was more interested, or worried, about what was covering the young boy's clothes. Blood, blood was spattered over his top and part of his face. The mother was oblivious to this point, and was more interested in her sons wellbeing.

I heard the door open behind me and was quickly joined by Alice and Jasper.

"What's going on Bella? I heard screaming?" Alice muttered, wrapping her coat tighter around herself. Jasper moved to my other side, squinting and straining his eyes to see something.

"Bella… Is that blood?" He sounded disgusted, and screwed up his face. I slowly nodded, swallowing and trying to rid myself of the lump in my throat. I felt Alice stiffen beside me, but I continued to watch the scene in front of me.

"Where's Julian. Sweetheart. Please tell me he's alright!" The mother sobbed onto her son's shoulder. At that point she noticed the blood. She moved the boy back and inspected his T-shirt. I watched her as he took in everything, I had never felt so bad for anyone as I did at that moment.

"Where is he. Show me." She moaned, standing up and letting her son guide her. Instinctually I followed, accompanied by most of the people who were standing in the street. All the children were told to stay behind, minus the Mothers son. Everybody slowed as we neared the corner, letting the mother round it first. Everybody flinched as she rounded it and let out a scream.

"My Boy! My Boy!" She kneeled to the floor, clutching her head in her hands. I was the closest person, so it seamed fitting to comfort her. I ran forward, taking a quick look around the corner. My eyes were met by the sight of a young boy, no older than eight, surrounded by his own blood. I let out a strangled sob and stopped in my tracks. Unable to move. Sure I had seen death before, but never in my life this graphic.

"Bella. Come on. Everyone's looking." Jasper whispered in my ear, trying to pull me away. I shook my head and took another step towards the crying mother. She looked so small and crumpled, I felt like I needed to do something. Just as I was about to reach her, however, she stood up with a look of pure contempt on her face. I took a tentative step back, not wanting to antagonise her any further.

"Who did this?" She screamed at her son, a crazy look on her face. The son jumped but she did nothing so comfort him. "Tell me!"

"The people with guns did. They dropped some bread and we were hungry so he went to getted it. And then there was a big bang and he wouldn't move momma. Please don't be angry." He spoke to his feet, biting his lip the whole time. Without another word she got us and walked to the fence, screaming at the top of her lungs. She shook the metal violently, still screaming. A group of brown suited men moved towards the fence.

"Step away from the fence or I will have to shoot you." The man shouted, raising his gun and taking aim.

"YOU KILLED MY SON. YOU KILLED…." The rest was drowned out by a echoing gunshot. The mother fell to the ground.

"Does anyone _else_ have a problem with our policies?" He barked, lowering the smoking gun. Everyone shook their head, trying not to draw attention to themselves.  
"Good. Now get back to where you came from."

The crowd began to thin, but I remained standing in the same position. So shocked that my joints had all frozen into a locked position. I could hear Alice and Jasper trying to tell me to leave, but my mind was empty from everything. Apart from the vision of the two dead torsos in front of me. How could anyone do that to an innocent mother and her son? Her son. I looked around desperately trying to find the young boy. He was standing quietly in a corner, sobbing silently. I gasped and ran over to him.

He didn't look up until I put my hand on his shoulder. "Mummy's not coming back is she?" He sobbed hysterically. I shook my head, jumping slightly when he latched himself onto my waist.

"Erm. Joe. Do you have a daddy that I can leave you with? When he gets back from the factory?" I felt horribly awkward, and this was increased when he shook his head, his lip wobbling. I thought for a second, I couldn't just leave him. He would freeze to death in this weather. But I didn't think Charlie could take care of another little boy, and it would be unfair to ask. I quickly made a decision.

"Joe. Your going to come with me okay?" I whispered, grabbing his hand and leading him back over to where Alice and Jasper waited. He put up no fight, probably to upset to care what was going on at that point in time. They both gave me concerned looks, glancing from me to the boy. I ignored their confused stares, marching right past them and back into my home. I sat him firmly down, unsure what to do next when a shrill voice sounded from the hallway.

"Bella. What was all that. Alice said something about a little boy…" She cut off as she entered the room. Her head tilted to the side, examining the boy. She indicated for me to join her, which I quickly did.

"Who is he? Alice just said something about a little boy and his mum getting shot." She muttered, I was surprised by her. Normally she was cold towards me and never spoke to me in a conversation. It took me by shock.

"I.. erm. His name's Joe. He just lost his whole family. There's nothing left." I rushed, taking in her features carefully. She blinked a few times, something running through her mind.

"No parents." She repeated, slowly walking past me and towards the boy. She carefully knelt down in front of him, placing her hands down on his knee's

"Hello Joe, I'm Rosalie. I'm going to take care of you for a while." She muttered, her voice low as serious. He nodded resting his head on her shoulder. I felt like it was the perfect time to leave them to it.

I walked back into the hall and sat on the stairs. I heard someone approaching from behind, but didn't turn to see who. I felt them sit beside me.

"Rosalie can't have children you know. So this will be good for her." Alice breathed, her voice soft but serious. I nodded; my body still wasn't in the right mindset for a proper conversation. I felt Alice get up and walk back up the stairs.

I felt suddenly bad, all I had done since I arrived all I had done to Alice and Jasper was push them away. I knew I had to say something.. Anything..

"Thank you. By the way. For everything." I called up to her, tensing for her reply.

"Don't mention it." She called back. I suddenly felt that things were going to get better.


	7. Chapter 6 Part One

**Hey Guys. This isn't the whole chapter, sorry about that. But I'm in the middle of a real, bad writers block. But I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. I'll put the other half up as soon as I can. Thanks for your patients. **

"Bella! BELLA! Wake up!" An excited sounding Alice screeched, jumping up and down on my bed. I groaned and rolled over; I had no interest in waking up today. But the jumping still continued, swiftly joined by a small set of fingers poking me in the rib. I pulled the cover further over my head, trying to pretend to be asleep. The jumping abruptly stopped and the next thing I knew I was on the floor in a messed up heap.

"Argh. Go away, I'm asleep and I'm not waking up." I moaned in a futile attempt to try and make them all leave me alone. On a normal person, this may have worked. But not with Alice. She threw a cup of freezing cold water over my head. I screamed and jumped up to face a smug looking Alice.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA." Everyone shouted, and I mean everyone. Even Charlie, Carlisle and Emmett were present. So that meant it was either sunset or before sunrise. I glared at them all in turn; I couldn't see how anything could be considered as happy, especially not my birthday. The last three I had reached in this god forsaken place didn't thrill me particularly. And what was there too look forward too anymore? All we ever had to eat was watery soup and some bread, I never had any nice clothes and I was fed up with everything.

"It's not my birthday. I'm still 16 now leave me alone!" I growled, quickly lying back onto the sofa. I just didn't know why they wouldn't drop this. I had told them not to bother about a million times. Could they not take a hint?

"But we got you something." That made me feel even worse about the. It was hard enough to get enough food now days. But anything else? It felt wrong.

"Aw Dad. Please say you didn't go to any extremes!" I whined, sitting up and inspecting the formidable looking package that sat in front of me. It was large and lumpy, wrapped in newspaper. I didn't want to know what they had done, but I had a feeling that I didn't have a choice.

Alice thrust the parcel into my reluctant arms, signalling to open it. I rolled my eyes, slowly pulling apart the layers of ink stained paper. I was shocked at what it contained. A brand new dress and a pair of new boots. I was stunned, I know it doesn't sound like much but this was a big deal. It's almost impossible to get hold of new clothes here, I was still wearing the same things I had packed three years ago. So the pale pink dress with a blue ribbon tied around the waist, well it was nothing less than a miracle.

I glanced around the room, nodding at each person, not trusting my voice. They seamed to understand as the tears splashed over my cheeks. This was probably the nicest thing anyone had done for me. It took me a few minutes to compose myself enough to talk, and even then my voice came out in a strangled squeak.

"How did you get this? How?" I asked, stroking the soft fabric whilst admiring the stitching.

"We've been saving, for a while. And I spoke to a man at the factory who managed to get hold of it for us." Charlie mumbled gruffly, not meeting my eye. I had a feeling this was because the person he had got it from sold from the black market. I didn't have chance to thank them all properly, because that moment a whistle sounded, calling all the men to work. As soon as they had left Alice grabbed the dress and threw it into my hands.

"Go on then! Try it on!" She screeched, practically bouncing in her seat. I rolled my eyes, but quickly slipped on the dress over my thin nightshirt. Alice did up the buttons and tied the ribbon amazingly quickly, and turned me around to admire. I looked down, the dress clung to me tightly, making me feel slightly self-conscious. I walked over to the small looking glass we had in our room and stared at myself. I looked older, and almost… sexy. This was a foreign feeling to me and just thinking about it made me blush scarlet. I turned slowly, trying to get a good view of every angle. Everything fit perfectly up until the skirt which flowed out like water. I swayed my body so the skirt swayed gracefully around my body. It made me laugh with joy.

A loud laugh behind me make me jump. I turned quickly to face the small adopted boy behind me. Joe had grown, a lot. And he was much happier now. He would barley talk for the first few months, either too shy or too grief ridden. But after a while he did become more and more confident, now I do somewhat wish he has stayed quiet.

"Bella! Bella! I got you something!" He screamed in delight. I smiled, taking the small piece of newspaper off him. Inside was a stone. That made me smile.


	8. Chapter 6 Part Two

**Okay, I'm sorry about updating but writers block is a bitch. This chapter was inspirited by oreocookiepup101. So thanks! And thanks to all my other loyal readers ********. **

**This is an Edward POV Chapter, set on the same day as the other part. This is mostly catch up on what happened to Edward after Bella left.**

_On the same day, Not so far away…_

E POV.

I sat down onto the hard wooden chair and stared at the list of names in front of me. The list of names I was to confirm transfer to Auschwitz, from Warsaw. This was a huge responsibility, especially for a lad of my age. Only 16. And to have been accepted into the SA? I was lucky, my Father was highly regarded in this and he insisted that I join. I don't think anyone cared much, I'm tall and look older thank my real age. And I'm smart, which is more than I can say about the other buffoons that work here.

It was almost midnight when I finally got through all of the paperwork, it was reliving to say the least. I quickly filed the folder and walked over to the calendar, to cross off yesterdays date, when I noticed with a pang what today was. Bella's birthday. It had been two years since I had last seen my best friend. My mother told me they were moving to a place in the country, and I swallowed that story for a while. Until I heard my mother and father talking about their true fait, I was furious.

That's when the plan developed, the plan to get my best friend back. That's why I agreed to join the SA. But it all escalated, and now I was in charge of the Warsaw moving project which would be taking place in just days.

Throughout my term at Warsaw, I had been keeping an eye out for Bella. But so far I had been unsuccessful, which wasn't surprising. So far I had been keeping tracks of the men going to work at the factories, and I only had half the transfer list. A-M. So I didn't have a clue if Bella was even at Warsaw in the first place.

I never forgot about Bella, I still remember the day she left. When she came to my bedroom window.

_Flashback_

_I sat on my bed, writing an essay for homework. I planned to go out after finishing it to see Bella. _

_I heard a muffled door slam from downstairs. _

"_Mum. Was that Bella??" I shouted down the stairs, dropping my pencil, ready to race down there to get her.  
"No. Erm, Wrong house!" She called back. I sunk back on my bed, feeling disappointed. I missed Bella already, and my mind kept playing back to our almost kiss. I did wonder, if maybe I would get the chance to try again today? _

_My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet tap on the window. _

_I climbed off my bed and quickly walked over to the sound, and quickly opened to curtains. Bella's face was on the other side of the glass. _

_I watched, slightly amused as she began to talk. Her lips moving too fast for me to understand what she was saying. _

_The then slowed down, flailing her arms around. I stopped watching her lips and began to concentrate on her feet. She was awful at balancing, and this high up with flailing arms. She could easily fall. _

_I was about to open the window and let her In when I heard a screaming from behind me. _

"_WHAT IS SHE DOING OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW? I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HER AGAIN!" My mother, ran into the room, and violently shut the curtains. _

"_What are you doing mum? It was Bella!" I shouted, confused. What was wrong with my mother? _

"_She's a Jew. She's not welcome anymore!" She spat, her eyes narrowing._

_I was beyond confused._

"_That's never mattered to you before!" I responded, with equal venom in my voice. _

"_Well times change. I never should have offered to host that party, do you know how much offence we have caused to our friends? Never again. I Forbid you from seeing her again. And your grounded." And with that she left. I was beyond shocked. I was outraged. _

The memory still stung, but of course at the time I had no idea that I would NEVER see Bella again. I didn't find that out until the following day when I knocked on her door and a complete stranger answered. They told me they had "no idea who these Swan people were. So leave them alone."

That's when mother told me the story of them moving.

It hurt me at first, because I thought that they moved and just hadn't bothered to leave a forwarding address. And my parents left me to believe this, in the hope that I would soon begin to hate Jews because of Bella.

Instead I quickly became depressed, refusing to eat meals and rarely leaving my room.

It was misfortunate that the one time I HAD left my room, was when they were discussing Bella's true destination.

_Flashback._

_I opened my door slowly, so I wouldn't attract attention. I descended our staircase, hopping over the creaky steps. I could hear my parents in the living room. Carefully I tiptoed to the entrance, hiding just around the corner of the door so I would not be seen. _

"_He's going to find out soon enough dear, we have to tell him." My father whispered, his posture was slumped. He looked older somehow, I had never noticed his greying hair or the bags under his eyes. My mother however, still had the same defiant look she had the day Bella left._

"_No. He mustn't find out where Bella has gone. He's only go causing trouble." Her voice was hard, I had never despised anyone as much as I did at that moment._

_I was tempted to leave my hiding place and ask exactly where Bella Had gone, but there was no need. I found out without any probing. _

"_But she might die in Warsaw, and what about if they move her to a concentration camp. I hear they are putting criminals in them, its only a matter of time until Jews join them." _

_I had heard of Warsaw, and its terrors. I could not bear for Bella to be there. I turned round and ran up to my room, not caring if my parents heard me. _

_Something had to be done, what however. I wasn't sure._

I had planned to join the SA with my dad and snatch Bella away at the first possible chance. It wasn't that simple however. At the time I didn't realise exactly how big the Ghettos were, and I wasn't allowed in them anyway. The factories kept me occupied.

I looked up to the clock. I had been sitting here for three hours, just thinking about my past love. This wasn't unusual behaviour. Bella took up most of my thoughts when I wasn't working.

Sighing I turned off my electric lamp and retired to bed.

**Reviews anyone?**

**Yes please ******


	9. Chapter 7

Bella POV

It wasn't even a week after my birthday that we were told to pack our bags. They told us we were being re-located, but this time they didn't bother to dress it up and make it sound good. Instead we were awoken at around five in the morning by an officer barking at us to gather our few positions and join the crowd outside. We were all rather dazed by the rude awaking, but we did as we were instructed with great haste. It wasn't wise to keep a man with a gun waiting.

It was just reaching dawn when we were marched towards the trains, yet again it was a cattle train. Rosalie complained again, but I paid her no attention. I was too busy listening to the uniformed men beside me whom were having an in depth conversation.

"They wont know what hit them. Hitler's final solution is just inspired, isn't it?" The more brawly of the pair stated.

"I know what you mean. Edward sure did a good job on those lists, no wonder he's doing so well here."

I didn't listen to the rest, just hearing the name Edward pulled on my heart. I knew they weren't talking about my Edward, if I could even call him that, but it hurt even so.

I was brought back to reality by my father pulling my arm and leading me into the crowded space. I wasn't lucky enough to be near the small window this time. Instead me, Alice, Jasper and Joe were shoved near a wall whilst the rest of our group was forced to the middle of the carriage. But I did this time, at least have Alice to keep my company. We both whispered to each other the whole journey. I did however keep something to myself.

I did remember what the men had said before be boarded. "The Final Solution." I had never heard this term before, but It didn't sound good. It didn't sound good at all.

Alice noticed my worried expression and began with the onslaught of questions.

"Bella. What's wrong? Your forehead is creased more than Emmett's when he is trying to think." She giggled quietly, so Emmett wouldn't hear. I only smiled back, not anywhere near being in the mood for laughing. Alice nudged me, he eyes now full with concern.

"It's nothing. Just something the officers said, nothing to worry about. Nothing at all." I whispered quickly, picking my words carefully. Jasper turned his head, his eyes tight.

"What is it Bella?" He said, his eyes flickered from me to Alice. I knew he was worried about her, and he obviously didn't want any harm to come to her. I suddenly felt the need to tell him, so he could tell me I was being stupid, and that there was nothing to be concerned about.

"The officers, before we got onto the train. They said something about a final solution. I don't know what it meant, but its how they said it. I don't know." I mumbled, ducking my head in shame.

Jasper remained silent, his lips pressed tightly together. Alice however had a sceptical look.

"Bella, that's not all is it?" I sometimes hated how annalistic she could be. Of course that wasn't all. For the last few years I had trained myself to block any thoughts of Edward. That block had been removed as soon as I heard his name. I never told any of the others about him, for fear of making the pain of loosing him all that much worse. I had never forgotten him, I just ignored the memories. It had worked, but now I found myself pouring out everything about me and him.

Our youth, The time he had beaten up the boy for insulting me, how I had loved him ever since I could remember, the kiss we had almost shared. They stayed silent throughout my whispered outburst until I dissolved into quiet puddle of tears. I felt arms around me and looked up, surprised to see Jasper instead of Alice.

We had never got along well, we didn't dislike each other. We just barely talked. But I did however know why he was comforting me instead of Alice. He knew what it felt like to loose somebody you loved.

_Flashback._

_Me, Alice and Jasper all sat in the small living room together. Rosalie was out with Joe and everyone else was working. _

_As he would every day around five in the evening, Jasper excused himself to go for a walk. That day my curiosity overcame me._

"_Alice, what's the deal with Jasper. He always looks so upset." I asked shyly, scared encase I caused any offence. _

_She looked at me, I could see she was deciding whether or not to tell me._

"_Sorry, I should learn to keep my nose out." I looked down at my lap, and then back to Alice._

"_No. It's fine. He wouldn't mind me telling you, I'm sure. Although I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him I told you. Just in case." I nodded, pulling my legs into a more comfortable position._

"_Jasper was about thirteen when he lost everything. I'm sure you've heard of kristallnacht_." (Night of broken glass)

I_ nodded, I could remember it well. In November 1938, a anti-Jewish movement was created. Innocent Jewish people were beaten or killed, their houses ransacked and vandalised. We, luckily, were not hit by this wave of crime. _

"_Well," Alice continued. "Jasper's family was hit pretty badly. His family was home that night. And he told me how his father had heard a commotion from the next house. He looked out to see his neighbour being thrown from their upstairs window. His father then told him and his mother to hide under the loose floor board until things had calmed down. Jasper only had time to get himself down their, because the men came then. His mother only just had enough time to replace the floor board and keep her son safe. They were both beaten to death." She concluded. A voice then continued the story, making us both jump._

"_I had to listen to my mother and fathers screams, I had to hear my parents die. It was unbearable; I would have killed the people that hurt them myself. If it wasn't for my fathers body landing on top of my hiding place. I couldn't budge him. And all night I had to watch the blood of my dead father drip down just inches in front of me." Jaspers voice was hard, and honestly it scared me. _

_We all remained silent for the rest of that night._

_End flashback._

Remembering this made me feel guilty, he has gone through so much more than me. I was being selfish. But all the same I gripped Jasper back, and sobbed onto his shoulder until the train came to a violent stop.

We slowly dismounted the train, and met up with the rest of our mismatched family. That was when I saw him.

He was standing alone, holding a piece of paper and occasionally looking up to check the crowds. His hair was still the same effortless copper mess , but he looked older. He had lost all of his child fat and his jaw was more profound. But it was still Edward.

I froze in my position, my eyes wide with horror. He was with THEM?! All of these years I thought he would do something decent with his life. But instead he joined the people who wanted me dead.

I felt Alice shake me, but my mind had gone into meltdown. I could hear her shouting at me and I could see her arm waving in front of my face. But I was detached. It wasn't until I felt a sharp pain on my cheek that I came back to myself.

"Sorry Bella, but you were out of it." She had slapped me. That would explain the pain. I looked at her, my eyes still full of pain.

"Bella. What is it? What's wrong? Tell me! You're worrying me!" She screeched, shaking me by the shoulders.

I swallowed and looked from her over to where he stood. She looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes opened in surprise.

"Wait isn't that the guy you were telling me about? What's his name, Edward?"

It was then when he looked up. His emerald green eyes met mine, and opened wide.

I saw him mouth my name, and I panicked and did the only thing I could do at that moment.

I ran.

**A.N.**

**The next chapter will be an Edward POV. **

**I would LOVE it if we could get 10 reviews for this chapter? **

**Go on, do it! If you have enough time to read my story, you have enough time to review. **

**If I do get 10 reviews I promise to update by Monday (Which is good for me.)**

**It would be sooner, but I have an exam coming up. My last one.**

**Anyway. **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace.**


	10. An

**Ok, this isn't a chapter. **

**And I know I haven't updated in ages, but my laptop with the first draft on broke. I sent off for a charger AGES ago but it still hasn't come.**

**So when it comes I Promise I'll Update.**

**Sorry.**


	11. Chapter 8

**AH! Yes its back… after the long wait, don't you just hate computers? This isn't brilliant because im so out of flow with writing. But here it is….**

Edward POV.

I stood at the station, a few miles down from Auschwitz, patiently waiting for the trains to arrive. It was my job to oversee the arrival of the Jews from Warsaw. A few other officers accompanied me, they were dotted around the small area.

Only a few moments later I heard the distant sound of the train thundering towards us. I stood straight and tried to look in charge, which isn't easy when your 17, and most of the people arriving would be older than myself.

The train pulled up, and the carriages were quickly unloaded. I scanned the crowd, making sure that nobody was causing any trouble, until my eyes met a pair of brown ones. Bella's eyes, it was unmistakable. I was shocked for a moment, how could she be here? Did she not know what Auschwitz meant for her? Well of course she didn't. She didn't have a choice.

I stared in shock for several moments, before I felt her name tumble from my now dry lips. I was about to walk over to her, when she turned away from me and sprinted in the opposite direction. I followed, pushing through the masses of people. I desperately scanned the crowd, shouting her name, not caring about the people who stared at me like I was a mad man. All that mattered right then was her.

A pained scream in the distance alerted me of her whereabouts, and I quickly headed over to where the gut wrenching noise was coming from.

I found her on the floor surrounded by other officers.

"Why you running huh?" Hanz shouted at her, kicking her sharply in the ribs. She shrieked again, clutching her middle so she was curled up into a ball.

I stepped forward and pushed the other men out of the way, so I could pull her up.

"I'll take care of this one." I spat, trying to sound angry so they wouldn't be alerted of how much pain this was causing me. I could hardly even bare to look at her. She had changed so much, her hair was matted and lank, whilst her eyes had big black bags underneath them. She looked tired, her dress was sizes to big for her and her elbows were dangerously thin. It made me feel sick to the bone just to look at her.

I gently pulled her up by her wrist, careful not to grip too hard though fear of breaking them, and led her to my accommodation.

I carried her through the door, feeling that she was too weak to walk her down on one of my more comfortable chairs. I handed her a piece of bread and a cup of water, before positioning myself beside me desk.

"So Bella. Are you ok?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for the stupid question. Of course she hadn't been ok, all I had to do was look at her to know that.

She said nothing in return; instead she glared up at me, her eyes burning. I had never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes. I couldn't stand it, so I stood up and walked over to the window, desperately trying to find something that would make this less awkward.

We bother remained silent for several minutes. The clock in the background steadily ticked away keeping the seconds.

"Why Edward?" She asked suddenly, I turned round to face her. Her eyes were filled with tears. When I didn't respond she carried on.

"Why the fuck are you here? Fucking hell." The frustration was clear in her voice. I was stunned for a moment, Bella never swore, and the fact she was shooting profanities at me? I was hurt.

"I… I… Bella. Please Try to understand. I've been trying to find you. I've been waiting, I…"

"Bullshit." She cut me off, jumping from the chair. "Don't fucking lie to me. I know you had no idea you would see me, I bet you didn't even care. Didn't even come down to see me when I left. Just fucking let your mum…" She paused, clearly lost in her own words, tears spilling down her cheeks. She looked down for several moments, composing herself I guess. I was about to say something when she continued.

"You know what Edward. What ever you and I had, it finished the moment you signed up, and don't try to give me any excuses as to why you're here. Me and you both know _daddy's _approval is more important that I ever was. That's why your really here. Not because you care about me, but because you want acceptance in the world. So you'd better stay away from me, or you might get fired." She spat, before turning and leaving.

I stood for a couple of second, before shouting at no one in particular and slamming my fist into the wall, causing the plaster to flake. I began pacing back and forth, pulling a cigarette out of my pocket (I'm ashamed to say that this was one of the habits I have picked up since joining the SS) and quickly lit it, before drawing deeply on it.

I had screwed up big time.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't quit. But staying here hurting Bella didn't seem much better.

I drew on my cigarette again, massaging my cut fists.

I knew deep inside I wouldn't be able to just leave, I couldn't leave Bella, because despite the years apart, I still loved her. My heart still belonged to her… like soul mates.

I Sighed heavily. All I had to do is show Bella that my feelings never changed towards her, and that hers haven't either. And make sure that she gets out of here safely. And to make things worse I knew Bella was stubborn.

"Masen, What have you gotten yourself into."


End file.
